Jason and Piper
by sammi1356
Summary: A short story about Piper McLean and Jason Grace (ALL CHARACTERS AND CAMP HALF BLOOD BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION)


"Then, use some glue to attach the macaroni to the frame, like this. Make sure you do it exactly as I do, to ensure proper placement. Careful now, careful. Be mindful of the angle I am placing it at, Ms. McLean. Are you listening?"

I exhaled loudly through my nose. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Can you hold it?"

"No, sir. I can't."

"Fine," The satyr grunted. "Go, but if you're not back in five minutes, you're on clean up duty."

I turned away and rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to count how long I was gone. I'm sure he was happier teaching his class without me.

Arts and Crafts has to be the most boring activity in camp, but all campers are required to participate. Most of the projects were macaroni busts of Greek gods, particularly Dionysus. The satyrs have made us create three busts of him alone already this summer.

I tried to get out of each class, but not all the satyrs were lenient about letting campers go. The bathrooms were no vacation either, but it was better than macaroni and foam heads.

My mind wandered, and I walked past the bathrooms on accident. I didn't actually have to go, so that wasn't really an issue. My feet seemed to have their own thoughts on were we should venture, and they ended up leading me to another set of bathrooms.

There was a huge tree outside of these particular bathrooms, one I have always liked. It was a perfect climbing tree, if you had the time to climb it. Since time was on my side today, I figured I might as well attempt scale it.

I pulled myself up on the first branch, no problem. The rough bark was easy to grip and the branches were low enough to get up pretty high. I had taken off my flimsy sandals and left them at the base of the tree; I always work better barefoot.

I was about 10 feet off the ground when I found a wobbly branch. There weren't any other ways to climb higher, so I decided to give it a go.

Cool wind ripped through the tree and made the branch shake even more. I was starting to regret going up so high, but I wasn't going to give up. I reached for the branch, and ever so gracefully, missed.

The tips of my fingertips grazed the bark, but didn't connect. I felt my whole body tumble forward in slow motion, my feet slowly leaving the branch beneath me. The earth rushed towards me and I braced for impact. I'd probably break my nose at the least, and fracture some other important body part. Of course, the Arts and Crafts satyr would know I hadn't gone to the bathroom.

And when I was about to crash and break my body, I landed in the arms of a certain handsome blonde boy.

My boyfriend, Jason.

The look on his face was priceless. Imagine trying to walk somewhere and your girlfriend falls out of the sky and lands in your arms. It's not every day that happens.

"P-Piper?' He stammered, obviously too shocked for words. He let me down and I brushed off my shirt.

"Hey Jason," I couldn't help but laugh. "Just practicing some professional tree climbing."

"You were doing what?" He looked up at the tree, and then back at me. It suddenly occurred to me I had leaves and twigs sticking out of my hair.

"Well, I might have fallen out of that tree, while I was attempting to climb it," I say.

Jason broke into a huge grin. "You do the craziest things sometimes."

"If you hadn't caught me, I would've become a pile of broken Piper."

"I didn't actually mean to catch you, but it's a good thing I did." He says.

I ran back to the tree and put my sandals back on. "I'm not supposed to be here anyway. I told the satyrs at Arts and Crafts that I'd be in the bathroom."

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm supposed to be getting some shields from the weapons shed. I guess we're both not doing what we were told." He took my hand as we walked down the path together.

I smiled. He always made my day so much brighter when he was around. "Did you hear that Frank and Hazel are going on a date tonight?" I exclaimed. I was extremely proud with the fact that they were, mostly because I had set them up.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Frank told me this morning."

"Hazel is so happy," I say.

"So listen, Pipes, are you doing anything tonight?"

My heart jumped. "Oh, no. I'm totally free."

"Do you think you maybe want to do something with me tonight?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course, Jason," I squeezed his hand. "What do you want to do?"

"I have a something in mind," He says. "But it's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"You'll find out tonight. I'll pick you up at your cabin at 8, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled and blushed. He is so sweet.

"Now, I wish I could stay here with you, but I can't." Jason says, turning around to face me. "And you better get back to Arts and Crafts. I don't want you to get in trouble."

I frowned, but didn't protest. "Ok. They are probably wondering where I am anyway."

He took both of my hands, and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Pipes. See you later!"

I hugged him. "I love you too."

Jason jogged away to the weapons shed. I watched him until he disappeared inside. When he came back out carrying a shield, he waved, and blew me a kiss. I waved back, then turned around and made my way to the torture room know as the Arts and Crafts tent.


End file.
